


红高粱之洞房

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: 红烛鸾凤青纱帐，偷梁换柱礼成双。





	红高粱之洞房

蕾儿只记得刘老爷是个孱弱的男人。四十左右的年纪，身体却已佝偻，走路颤颤巍巍的。蕾儿不得不反托起他的手，搀扶着走进喜房。

红烛摇曳，案桌上放好了桂圆红枣一类的东西，取的是个早生贵子的好意头，只不过看刘老爷这幅身子骨，怕也只能是个念想。

蕾儿安静的坐在榻上，盖头被挑起，刘老爷一手拿着帕子捂住嘴咳嗽，把盖头小心翼翼的放在一边。  
“你很漂亮。”  
蕾儿本以为刘老爷定是个糟老头子，如今一看，还颇有些书生味道，顿时也为他感到些许心酸。  
“苦了你了，好好年纪进了我府上，还要每天服侍我，你应该是不乐意的吧。”刘老爷没有挨着蕾儿坐，隔开一短距离，半倚在床框上，“多大了。”  
“十六。”  
“多好的年纪。”刘老爷又咳了两声，“上过学堂吗？”  
蕾儿轻轻摇了摇头，见他老这样咳，赶紧去桌上倒茶，新婚之夜本该喝合卺酒的，因为刘老爷身子的缘故，换成了清茶。蕾儿斟了一杯递过去，“从小帮阿爹种地，现在地没了，我便像牲口一样，由得他卖了。”  
刘老爷知道这是个可怜人，言语间多了些怜惜之情，再加上蕾儿的年纪。若是他的女儿没有早夭，如今比蕾儿都该大些。  
蕾儿伺候那个赌鬼老爹惯了，很会照顾人，拿着帕子细细的给刘老爷擦嘴。

忽然他们听见门外的窸窣声，借着烛火看见几个模糊的黑影透着纸糊的窗子照了进来。  
“定是娘安排的，她还指望我能给刘家留后呢。”刘老爷一眼便知分晓，叹了口气。  
蕾儿脸倏地一红，她正发愁，这到时候若是不见红，怕是会被刘家直接赶出来。  
可想了想门口蹲守着的下人，如今是硬着头皮也得上了。  
她站在床前，手指缓缓解开盘扣，露出大片春光，雪白的酥乳呼之欲出，慢慢向刘老爷靠过去。  
刘老爷见状也是一惊，他可不是精虫上脑的东西，如今更是把蕾儿当作自己女儿这辈的，慌忙的去喊，“你这是干什么！我……”说着说着，突然倒在了床上。  
蕾儿被吓了一跳，以为刘老爷不行了，刚要跑出去叫人，被人从身后捂住了嘴。  
“是我。”杨淏翔的声音。  
蕾儿嘴被捂住，只能呜呜的喊着，胸前的扣子还未系回去，杨淏翔看了眼皮一跳。  
等蕾儿明白了处境，捏了捏杨淏翔的手，他才放开。蕾儿压低声音，“你怎么进来的。”  
“一直在床底。”杨淏翔满不在乎的笑笑，“总不能让我女人被这个糟老头子操吧，我给那茶里下了药。”  
蕾儿忙去床上探了探，刘老爷还有鼻息，只是昏睡过去罢了。

她回头嗔怪的看了杨淏翔一眼，要是新婚之夜老爷死在她床上，她还怎么混下去。  
如今剩下的问题，就是应付门口的一群人了。

蕾儿招来杨淏翔，把刘老爷挪到床铺里面安顿好。  
她在杨淏翔耳边耳语几句，羞红着耳朵把他的手往自己身上带。一回生二回熟，蕾儿这次直接把他的手按在了乳房上揉搓起来，开始咿咿呀呀的叫唤。  
杨淏翔撇了一眼门外，脱了鞋上床，裤子大敕敕的甩出去，挂在了绣金红布的喜桌上。  
嫁衣可不能撕，比起棉衣又麻烦许多，蕾儿拍去猴急的杨淏翔在自己身上忙乱的手，自己解开了衣服，搂着杨淏翔的头按到自己的乳头上，和哺乳一般。  
只不过“孩子”之意就不在于“奶”了。

刘老爷在一旁睡着，房间里只听见杨淏翔吮吸乳头的声音，他的另一只手早伸到蕾儿的亵裤里，那里早已湿潮一片，手指轻松的探入花穴搅动起来。  
蕾儿兴奋于情事，向后仰着头呻吟着，被杨淏翔挑动到敏感点又像猫儿一般躬起后背，抓着他的栗子毛乱蹭。  
比起白日在苞米地里，如今的蕾儿脸上还带着红妆，黛笔勾勒出细长的眉尾，一双丹凤眼微眯起来，杨淏翔能看见她眼底因为欢愉而出现的光，比起烛火过之而不及，顾盼生辉。她长了一副单纯可人的模样，有种天生的媚。

蕾儿在性事上有着极高的天赋，如今她手伸向杨淏翔赤裸的下身，冰凉的手指触到他充血的性器，漂亮的指甲轻轻刮着，叫杨淏翔不敢轻易乱动，头顶冒汗，咬着牙去吻她，“祖宗，你可饶了我。”  
这时蕾儿就笑起来，如他所愿，小手包裹住杨淏翔粗大的阴茎撸动起来。  
两个人在交合中天作的契合。时机成熟，蕾儿就堵住杨淏翔的铃口，往自己穴里递，敞开着两条细削修长的腿，架在杨淏翔肩膀上。  
待杨淏翔一个顶身，她便咬紧樱红的唇，下一秒便是一声好听的嘤咛。  
杨淏翔手扶着蕾儿的两条腿，半跪着去顶她，偶尔把头埋在她胸口蹭一蹭，惹得蕾儿笑起来。

檀木床因为激烈的性事晃动，蹭出白石墙上一道道痕，吱呀吱呀的响。  
杨淏翔捏着蕾儿的脸，示意她看了看门外还在的一团黑影。  
蕾儿会意，也不再抑制自己，放声浪叫起来，她嗓子本就好，在床上叫的愈发好听，尖细的声音传出去，媚的能掐出水来。  
待门口的人三三两两的走了，蕾儿翻过身，扶着床框，屁股努力向后送，仿佛要杨淏翔进来的再深一些。

末了，两个人紧紧的贴着，蕾儿的脸蹭在床框上，汗液沿着檀木纹路滑下去。杨淏翔毫无保留的释放出来，交合的小穴里溢满了白色的浊液，在拔出时还溅出星点，脏了刘老爷的脸。  
桌上的红烛慢慢燃尽，蜡油滴下来灼穿红色桌布。  
墙上贴着大大的红喜字，杨淏翔趴在蕾儿身上，整理她汗湿粘在额头上的碎发，温柔的吻了吻。  
这是他们的洞房花烛夜。

杨淏翔和蕾儿瘫在床上大口的喘着气，休息片刻后开始整理。  
蕾儿把刘老爷的脸擦拭干净，又叫杨淏翔扒了他的衣服。拿棉被把刘老爷裹起来，闷出一身汗，第二天也好装个样子。  
关于落红，杨淏翔倒一点不含糊，拿了蕾儿的簪子往手臂上一刺，血滴在白布上开出妖冶的红花。

一天经历两次激烈的性事，蕾儿太累了，趴在床上不一会就睡了过去。

等第二日清晨醒来，杨淏翔不知道什么时候已经翻窗走了，身边的刘老爷也有清醒的样子。  
蕾儿赶紧搂住刘老爷的手臂，胸脯压上去，装出假寐的样子来。  
刘老爷渐渐醒过来，看见这幅场景愣了愣，蕾儿适时醒过来，装作疲累的样子，伸个懒腰露出赤裸的身子。  
刘老爷看见了床上的落红，只当自己是身子弱，竟然因为洞房昏了过去，又因对方的年纪与自己女儿相仿而感到懊恼，赶紧掀了被子，去偏室洗漱。

蕾儿半倚在踏上，春光尽泄，哪有之前半分慵懒的样子，眼底是深深的笑意。


End file.
